Chapter 6
Yura of the Hair is the 6th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Inuyasha spies on Kagome bathing, and gets upset when he sees her wearing clothes like Kikyō. Kagome storms off and decides to go back home. *Kaede learns a girl is being possessed by strands of hair. *On her way back to the well, Kagome is attacked by Yura of the Hair. Summary *Kagome is bathing in a freezing cold pond, shivering. Kaede says she shouldn't force herself or she'll catch a cold, but Kagome insists on washing off all the "blood and demon slime". The villagers gossip that Lady Kagome is undergoing the "sacred water rite of the priestess", and that any man who spies on such a rite will be punished by the gods. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is spying on Kagome bathing. He watches her boredly. Kagome contemplates how Kaede said she had to work with Inuyasha to restore the jewel, but she doesn't even know where to begin doing that, and thinks to herself that Inuyasha's "like an animal." Kagome emerges from the water, and sees Inuyasha staring at her, and shouts "SIT!" as he falls from the treetop. Kagome tells him he's a pervent, but Kaede remarks he wasn't spying that way, just merely looking for an opportunity to steal the jewel. *Kagome gets dressed, but in traditional Miko clothing. Thus she looks just like Kikyō. Kaede leaves the two of them alone, as a girl in the village has turned ill. After an awkward silence, Inuyasha asks Kagome to get undressed. She hits him with a boulder, again, thinking he's a pervert, but he says he just wants her to get back into her own "weird clothes." She asks "Because I look like Kikyō?" and Inuyasha turns his head and denies it. Kagome thinks to herself "is he a demon, or a junior high student?" Kagome explains he needs to act more civilized if they plan on working together to restore the jewel, to which Inuyasha explains he doesn't need anyone's help. Kagome says if that's the case, she'll just go home. Inuyasha asks her to give back her shard of the jewel before she goes. She Sits him and walks away. *Meanwhile, Kaede investigates the sick girl at the village. The girl suddenly sits up, controlled by hairs. The girl picks up a butcher knife and attacks Kaede. *Kagome arrives at the well, and looks down it. She sees all the bones of Mistress Centipede, which were thrown down there by the villagers after her death. She gets scared and decides she can't go in there after all. A bird flies by and gets cut in half. Kagome examines it curiously, then getting a cut on her face. Looking around she notices the whole area is covered in strands of hair. Yura appears and is fascinated that Kagome can see her hair nets, but she says just seeing them will do her no good. Yura introduces herself, but says Kagome need not remember her name, as she'll be dead soon. Yura attacks, causing Kagome to fall down the well. She throws her sword to kill her, but the girl disappears down the well. *Inuyasha runs off, thinking "good riddance" to himself now that Kagome is gone. He comes upon Kaede's village and is attacked by several girls who are being controlled by Yura's hair. He's about to fight back when Kaede shouts at him not to hurt them; they're being controlled. Inuyasha says he can take care of it, but Kaede insists they need Kagome, as she's the only other person who can see the hair strands. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome Higurashi *Kaede *Inuyasha *Yura Notes ca:Capítol 6 zh:第六章 vi:Chương 6 es:Capítulo 6 Category:Chapters